Kestrel
Col. Nathan Marlowe, code-named Kestrel, is the field commander of the international task force Sparrow and a member of the Special Air Service. Biography Born into a military family in South Yorkshire (formerly West Riding of Yorkshire), Marlowe was a fourth generation member of the British Royal Navy. Seeing action over seas in the unstable New Territories, Marlowe proved to be an efficient and deadly fighter. During this time he earned a number of commendations and medals including the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross for bravery in the field. He soon after passed requirements for recruitment into the Royal Marines where he proved himself a skilled leader who inspires loyalty and respect in all those he serves beside. Later recruited to the Special Air Service following the end of his third tour, he proved himself a skilled specialist in counter-terrorist operations and was later chosen to he head up an international task force including American Navy SEALs, French GIGN, South Korean ROKA and Canadian JTF2. Tasked with tracking down and neutralizing high level members of the terror cell Blood Moon and members of the Red Militia active in the New Territories, Marlowe made a number of international contacts. Following the success of these operations, Marlowe was chosen to become the new field commander of the reformed counter terrorism coalition known as Sparrow. Given the freedom to recruit counter-terrorism operatives from across the globe, Marlowe is now continuing his mission to stop terror threats, both domestic and international. Director Xian's Report A skilled strategist and leader, operator Col. Nathan Marlowe (AKA Kestrel) has been chosen by the newly established United Nations Counter Terrorism Coalition Committee to head up the reformed Alpha Unit affectionately known as Sparrow. Marlowe has proved to be an effective leader whose experience and ability to motivate his fellow operatives to execute his plans despite personality clashes make him an obvious candidate for this role. Enlisting in the British Royal Navy at the age of eighteen, Marlowe continued the family tradition of serving in the Navy. His father a patriot-through and true, raised Marlowe and his brother Robbie to be noble and loyal men inspiring them to serve their country. Marlowe excelled in the Navy and quickly rose through the ranks eventually passing requirements to join the Royal Marines where he served as part of the legendary "Queen's Knights". Seeing action in Afghanistan, Europe and the New Territories during the final year of the Third World War, Marlowe was a key asset during raids against the remnants of the Red Militia and the Blood Moon terror cells. During a classified mission, Marlowe displayed extreme courage in the face of enemy fire and received a Conspicuous Gallantry Cross for his bravery. Following the end of the War, Marlowe became highly sought after by both British Special Forces and Secret Services as well as international PMCs. However, Marlowe's patriotism led him to readily accept an offer to join the revered Special Air Service (SAS), an organisation his grandfather had once served in. In his fourth year as part of the SAS he was chosen to head up an international task force that included American, French, Canadian and South Korean special forces alongside Britain's own SAS and SBS. Loadout Loadout Primary * HK33 (Assault Rifle) * L85A2 (Assault Rifle) Secondary * L105A2 (Handgun) * L131A1 (Handgun) Gadgets * Grenades (x3) * Flash-Bangs (x3) Unique Gadget "Kate" K30 Experimental Shotgun Attachment : "Toggles under-barrel shotgun attachment on his main weapon." — K30 Description "Kate" or the K30, is a prototype under-barrel mounted 12 gauge shotgun, that allows Kestrel to quickly breach soft walls and to target hostiles in CQC. By changing hand positions on his assault rifle, he is able to quickly switch from ranged to close-quarter combat. The K30 is also an effective breaching tool to destroy barricades or create a line of sight. Trivia * Category:Sparrow Member Category:SAS Category:Attackers Category:British